Chronicles from the Empire
by Xenotime
Summary: A once glorious empire is falling apart as a foreign kingdom invades their lands with creatures of unimaginable strength. And in these dark days a murderer finds salvation in a child, who is destined to change the world.
1. Beneath the Desert Sands

**CHRONICLES ****FROM THE EMPIRE**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore or any of its characters._

In this story I intend to create the history of the war on the mainland and give my own answers to other concepts such life of Claymores on the mainland, dragonkin, and the question 'What if a person was born as a Claymore?'. The time setting is ten years after the creation of the Organization, which I assume as Isley's generation. This is clearly AU and the entire cast are OC. The first two acts are action packed although the story will slow down after act two.

**Chapter 1: ****Daughter of the Empire**

_Act 1: __Beneath the Desert Sands_

A shadow crawled on the dune facing the horizon. The sun, blazing with all its glory on this tormented land, saluted the man as he got out of the shade provided by the sand mound. He was dressed in the traditional clothes of the nomadic desert tribes. Not only it protected him from the searing rays of light to some extent but it also was a good camouflage. The man took out a spyglass from his backpack and looked at an unnatural dune a kilometer away.

A huge grin appeared on his face. _'Nice try, but someone should tell them dunes are rarely higher than a meter in this region, let alone five meters. This was too easy.'_ His assumption was confirmed when the sand was brushed aside, revealing the entrance of a tent like structure as a guard with a large bucket exited it. Judging by his spear and clothes he was clearly a mercenary tribesman. _'Out to get water eh? The poor sot has choosen the wrong side. Today he and his masters will die.'_

The man crawled back and there he saw a group of similarly dressed people. They were crouching behind the dune to avoid being seen and their weapons were covered with cloth to prevent luster. One of them approached him and whispered. "The men are ready and eager captain. What are your orders?"

Captain Ismail quickly went through the plan once more in his mind. There were no room for errors, for according to their intelligence Lord Mattheus was here to inspect the ongoing operations. _'A worthy foe, this will be tough without Cemal.'_ Although Mattheus was renowned for his prowess in battle Ismail had full confidence in his men; the _Cengaver Company_ was a match for the Illixian Lord.

"Alright men, we go according the plan. Once we enter the compound Yakup will scout ahead while I lead the main body of our forces to meet the enemy head on. Gazi Hasan and Koca Ferhat will cover our flanks. That's it, may the gods be with us."

As soon as Ismail finished the short briefing, a boisterous young tribesman named Yakup climbed on top of the dune and stealthily crawled towards the dune-like structure. When in range he placed an arrow on his bow and aimed at the guard's throat with a skill honed in countless hunts. For a moment he thought of walking there and reason with the person he was about to kill. The guard at the entrance was from his tribe and was a long time friend. But such treachery could not go unpunished. He released the arrow.

Upon the death of the guard the soldiers and their allies began to advance towards the structure as silently as possible. The Cengaver Company was 122 men strong and was lead by Captain Ismail. For the last few years they had been fighting against the Illixians to prevent the long feared invasion of their sacred capital. Six years ago the enemy army had tried to pass the desert but it ended in disaster. Now they were trying to setup logistic outposts in the desert, yet they have been encountering some difficulties. And Ismail intented to give them more challenges. This battle of attrition was going in their favour. One day the Empire would be able to face the massive Illixian army in open field. Until then it was up to Cengaver Company and a few others to slow the enemy down.

Koca Ferhat and Gazi Hasan were leaders of two of the many local tribes. For centuries they had been allies with the Empire, and when the Illixians arrived they were among the first to help the war effort. The tribes had played a vital role in the victory six years ago. Now they were actively participating in the attrition war along with the elite imperial soldiers. Both tribe leaders had brought a total of 38 warriors. Despite this Ferhat looked a bit anxious. "Ismail... Are you sure we can prevail without Cemal? You know Mattheus is-"

Ismail shared the same concerns, yet he didn't want to demoralize his ally. "Cemal was seriously injured in our last battle. I can't ask him to participate in this one for his clan has declared that no warrior of Isinii is to join a battle wounded. If we are to maintain their support throughout the war, we have to abide by their conditions. But, no need to worry my friend. We have been doing these raids even before the Isinii began to lend their warriors!" Though he had to admit that Cemal surely made things easier for them.

As the strike force was on its way Yakup entered the tent only to find another guard. "You imbecil! Didn't I tell you to bring wate-!?!..." He fell on the ground, blood spilled on the sand from his slit throat. The young hunter wiped his dagger while examining the hidden tent. The guard inside was Illixian and his fancy equipment stashed back in the tent meant he was new here. No experienced person would bring plate armour to the desert. Mattheus and his bodyguards were definitely here. It didn't take long for Yakup to find the entrance to the underground compound. Ismail knew the area was made of limestone beneath the sand and the nearby oaisis meant there was ground water. _'Captain was right! Illixians have settled in a large cave complex.'_

The company quickened their pace when they saw Yakup's signal. The path was clear; they had secured the element of surprise. Ismail ordered his men to prepare for battle. The imperial troops removed their tribal robes and revealed their armor, except for ten soldiers who mixed with the flanking teams. This was imperative in Ismail's plan. They all unsheated their weapons and begin entering the tent. Yakup bolted into the caverns to scout his comrades' path.

* * *

Once the soldiers entered the caves they no longer bothered with silence. The imperial troops quicky took formation in the middle while the tribesmen divided into two groups and positioned themselves at the flanks. Cengavers had caught their opponents at sleep and intended to deliver them a rude awakening. They marched forward hitting their weapons at their shields, shouting, taunting the enemy, for they didn't want to kill them in their beds. The imperials were proud warriors and wished to defeat their enemies in fair combat. The initial secrecy was to prevent Mattheus from escaping at the first sign of trouble. Now the Illixian lord had to fight his way out. Just like Ismail wanted.

"We're under attack!"

"Sound the alarm!"

"Get up you lazy bastards! To arms!"

After a few moments of chaos about two hundred mercenary tribesmen gathered before the strike force, there were a few Illixian troops with them. An Illixian officer spoke to the tribe leader next to him. "Now its the time you earn your payment. Strike at their left wing and open gap so your lord can reach safety. Charge!" After the order was given the mercenaries divided into four groups. The first three groups advanced to face the strike force while the fourth group, composed of archers, remained behind.

The middle group of the three, which was going to face the imperial troops, was the largest. Ismail noticed their unit distrubution was uneven. _'The left side of the group will detach and charge at Gazi Hasan's men. He seems to have noticed it as well.'_ The seasoned captain was quick to notice that this was a tactic used by the desert tribesmen when mounted and in open field. Yet, the ones they were facing were not only dismounted but they were also fighting in a relatively narrow environment, which forced them to execute a frontal assualt rather than highly mobile flanking attacks. The mercenaries stood no chance head on against the disciplined imperial soldiers with heavy armor.

Archers began shooting arrows at the intruders, but bone arrowheads simply bounced from the imperials' metal shields. Although the troops had weak spots in their shield wall the mercenaries were not excellent marksman. They paid the price when parts of the shield wall opened and imperial archers killed sixteen of them in a single volley. The shields then closed up before the merceneries could retaliate.

Ismail ordered his troops to slowly shift their positions to the left; this was executed in such skill that the merceneries couldn't realize it until it was too late. Just before the infantry clashed another volley arrows, this time aided by the flanking teams as well, took the lifes of twenty four warriors. It was time.

"Show no mercy men. Today we take no prisoners. For the Sultan, CHARGE!!!"

The rest was simply men slaughter...

In four minutes the mercenaries were routed. A few in the front lines who survived the massacre surrendered. Alas, they were cut down and the ones who tried to run away got shot by arrows. The rest managed to escape to the inner chambers. The soldiers just followed their orders; no prisoners were taken. Cengavers suffered only nine casualties, two of them dead, while the enemy suffered almost eighty dead.

"Halt! Good job men! Everyone take a breather and tend the wounded. We renew our attack in five minutes."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers at the back lines went forward and took position at the tunnel enterences, while the others rested. After about five minutes they were ready for action. The wounded that stayed behind looked at their comrades with envy. They were going to miss the real battle.

Suddenly Yakup appeared out of the shadows. Ismail was glad for he didn't want to venture unprepared into the tunnels. He spoke to the young tribal warrior "Did you see any of their tunnel defences?"

"The tunnels are undefended captain. Although I found something important. Follow me sir." Yakup led the captain to loose pile of debris at the wall rock. After clearing it a secret passage was revealed. "It seems they hastily tried to cover it before the fight. And I found a rough map of the compound on an Illixian officer. This passage must lead up to a terrace which overviews the hall after the tunnels."

Ismail was impressed by the defensive network of the outpost. This compound was definitely the largest one built ever since the beginning of the war of attrition. "So they set a trap for us... Well then, tell Hasan and Ferhat to combine their warriors and head up for the terrace. We'll strike after they reach their destination." Yakup bolted to deliver the captain's message. Soon the tribesmen were entering the secret passage and Cengavers were going through the main tunnel.

* * *

"I don't think we'll make it Neil. You saw them just now. Maybe we should surrender."

"Stop thinking like that! You saw what they did to the ones who surrendered. The only thing left for us is to fight. They'll come down the hall and we'll hunt them one by one. Simple as that."

"Yeah, you're right. We beat the imperials before and we can do it again- Look OUT!"

"What the? ARRGGHH!"

He was only the first casualty. The tribesmen poured out of the chamber next to the terrace and attacked the unsuspecting Illixian archers. Most of them died before even drawing their melee weapons and the ones who managed to do so put up a great fight. Eleven tribesmen died before they could take complete control of the terrace. Luckly the terrace was fortified against missile attacks from below which protected them from the furious rain of javelin and arrows coming from the enemy in the hall. As soon as the area was secure Koca Ferhat ordered his men to equip the bodkin arrows of the dead Illixians. Now the defenders were trapped.

Judging from the shouts ahead Ismail came to the conlusion that the terrace was captured. He knew he had to act before the Illixians tried to recapture it. "It looks like our foe never learn from mistakes. Let's give them another lesson!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

At the same time the enemy in the hall had broken their formation to face the new threat above. Therefore when the Cengavers charged in they were caught pretty bad. The Illixians along with the mercenaries had the numbers with them, but now with the tribal archers positioned up the tables had turned against them.

* * *

As the bloody battle went on shady figure was observing the fight from a hidden window. He knew he could turn the tide of battle single handedly. Yet he wanted to be sure. A man with black cloak approached him. The scientist was shivering and spoke in a manner that truely reflected his fear.

"My lord, we can't let the imperials get their hands on our secrets. I humbly ask your permission to destroy all files and experiments before they're discovered."

Mattheus thought for a moment, burning everything would mean a huge setback in their plans, but it had to be done. "You have my permission. Be quick though, it won't be long before we're overwhelmed."

The scientist was stunned by his lord's statement. The chance of being defeated yes, but being overwhelmed? That seemed like an exaggeration considering Mattheus himself. "But milord, why-?"

"I'm not sure but he might be there somewhere waiting for me to reveal myself."

"Don't worry my lord. I'll send a few baits to draw him out."

"Send in only a few. I don't want to waste precious agents."

"Yes milord." The scientist bowed and left the room with much more confidence than before.

Mattheus again turned his attention to the battle. He continued to examine each and every single enemy soldier on the field, looking for that single person with his silver eyes.

* * *

Yakup was watching the battle from a safe distance. He had strict orders that forbid him from engaging in combat. Though he wished to join his comrades he was aware of the importance of his role. He looked carefully at the object he was holding. It was a small metal shard tied to a thin thread. Yakup wondered how such a small thing saved hundreds of lives in the last six years. Suddenly the metal shard was pulled by a force. The pendulum was pointing wildly in several directions, all in the battlefield. Yakup shouted with all his might.

"**YOMA!!!"**

* * *

To be continued...

Next: Act 2, A Warrior's Death


	2. A Warrior's Death

**CHRONICLES ****FROM THE EMPIRE**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore or any of its characters._

Reviewers: Thanks for reading and for the constructive criticisms. Don't worry about the names. All of them are side characters. The first chapter is merely a prologue, the main characters are yet to be introduced. Yes, I had no experience with large scale events containing many characters so I messed things up a bit, especially with the POV. I'll try a new approach in this act, I hope it'll prove to be better. Finally to clear the confusion;

Attackers: Cengaver Company (Imperial Soldiers), Tribesmen (non mercenary)

Defenders: Illixian Soldiers, Mattheus' Bodyguards, Yoma, Tribesmen (mercenary)

A few notes: None of the soldiers in the story are using paper armor or weapons like those in Rabona. I think you know which metal or alloy I'm talking about. Also you won't see the word 'Claymore' much, instead 'Silver Knight' will be the dominant word for reasons that will be stated throughout the story.

**Chapter 1: Daughter of the Empire**

_Act 2__: A Warrior's Death_

_From the grey skies a small ball of cotton fell. It danced with a small breeze and flew with the mightier wind. Then it gently landed on a boy's jet black hair. The boy was barely twelve years old. In this cold winter he was waiting outside the castle that had been his home ever since. He was looking at a man, who was preparing a steed for a long journey. The boy spoke to him with a curious voice mixed with fear._

"_Father... Where are you going?"_

"_The King's orders son. Barbarian raids are increasing in the north and I'll be guarding a fort until the fifth army arrives from the western border."_

"_Let me come with you, father! I can ride and use a sword. I can fight with you!"_

"_You will son. When you grow enough, you will."_

"_How do I know I've __grown enough?"_

"_You'll know when you no longer want to go to battle..."_

_The child watched his father and __a thousand of his men ride towards the white mountains at the horizon. Two years later only sixteen men returned, with a coffin._

* * *

Mattheus smiled bitterly when he remembered his last words with his father. Nearly twenty years had passed since that day under the snow. After learning his fate Mattheus joined the royal guard in order to live up to his father's legacy. There he learned the art of swordmanship and the skills required for military leaders.

'_There is no greater glory than to defend your King's honor. Hmph! For all those years they conditoned us with codes such as these.__..'_

Back then he didn't completely understand his father's words. But now...

His silver eyes scoured the main chamber from the concealed window above. The battle was just getting started. Mattheus looked at his fellow bodyguards, who had sworn an oath to protect him with their lifes. Just like he had sworn for his majesty. He recalled his speech with his men before he came here.

* * *

"_My lord, it is our sworn duty to protect you. We can't let you go alone."_

"_Victor... Don't you see that death is my wish. The last thing I need is your protection."_

"_But my lord-"_

"_No. Victor... All of you... For years you have served me well. I release you from your oath. Return to your families, you deserved it. This is my last order."_

"_No__ milord. We shall stand by your side."_

"_What good will that do? None of you stand a chance against Cemal!"_

"_My lord... I've known you since you since we joined the royal guard together. You're fair ruler and a mighty warrior. If you're to die then it should be by your better in fair fight. We shall force the Isinii warrior out his disguise so that he won't get you by a sneak attack. This our resolution."_

_Mattheus couldn't find an answer to their loyalty. He just walked into the desert. And they followed..._

* * *

They were all here despite his direct order and he was here despite knowing that the Cengavers were planning an attack.

'_Why haven't you returned to your families? Is your oath truly beyond my __word... beyond your loved ones...'_

Those fourteen brave men had been his closest friends ever since he was declared knight by the King in person and given permisson to take over his father's lands. They were with him when he trained, when he joined tournaments across Illixia, when he was in the thick of the battle fighting the enemies of the King.

'_And I thank them by letting them die for my sake... The thing that happened six years ago wasn't their fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I lived by the sword and died by the sword...'_

Mattheus saw them fighting bravely against the famed Cengavers. Their prowess in combat seemed to be on par, if not better then the attackers, as they had already caused nine casualties. The enemy had also awknowledged their skill in combat as they tried to face them two against one whenever possible. Their tactic was simple yet efficient. The first soldier would slam his shield against the bodyguard's shield and a second soldier would approach from behind. If the bodyguard turned back the first warrior, if he stood still then the second warrior would stab him in the lower back, where there was an opening in the plate armor. Despite all odds his men managed take twenty six of the enemy with them before dying.

'_Either way __you were denied an honorable death. None of you deserved this...'_

Mattheus didn't intend go out, yet. His men had fougth to hard to reveal Cemal, but they had failed. The Isinii warrior was no where to be seen. Mattheus wasn't going to join the battle until Cemal was in the open. He was not going to allow them to die for nothing.

* * *

As the bloody battle went on a man with black cloak approached him. The scientist was shivering and spoke in a manner that truely reflected his fear.

"My lord, we can't let the imperials get their hands on our secrets. I humbly ask your permission to destroy all files and experiments before they're discovered."

Mattheus thought for a moment._ 'What will happen if the Serdari finds it? What if Cemal finds it?'_ There were too many questions to be answered and too little time. He looked at the scientist named Monute.

The very person who salvaged him from death.

The very person who denied him a warrior's death in the field of battle.

The very person who cut him open and placed yoma flesh and blood within.

The very person who turned him into half human, half monster.

All six years ago, in the battle of Hika, when his heart was pierced by a spear. "You have my permission. Be quick though, it won't be long before we're overwhelmed."

The scientist was stunned by his lord's statement. The chance of being defeated yes, but being overwhelmed? That seemed like an exaggeration considering Mattheus himself. "But milord, why-?"

"I'm not sure but he might be there somewhere waiting for me to reveal myself." Those last words hurt his pride. He sounded like a coward. But he didn't want to explain, especially to him.

"Don't worry my lord. I'll send a few baits to draw him out."

'_He had yoma in here! And he never told me! You'll pay for this...'_ He was shocked by the fact he couldn't sense them. Nevertheless, Mattheus supressed his fury and spoke calmly. Only black cloaks were authorized to release yoma and those beasts were his only chance to reveal Cemal.

"Send in only a few. I don't want to waste precious agents." In fact even one would get the job done. Not that he cared much about their loss, but new born yoma couldn't tell the difference between friend and foe. Something that didn't bother Monute.

"Yes milord." The scientist bowed and left the room with much more confidence than before. Black cloaks simply disgusted the Illixian lord. Pursue for knowledge was something worthy, but selling their souls to do so... Then Mattheus remembered why he was here in the first place. Monute's promise.

Monute shouted downstairs and ordered the yoma to be released. He then turned back and just as he headed for downstairs Mattheus stood before him.

"You forget rather quick, Monute. You promised me life inexchange for my death."

"But you're alive my lord."

"Do not pretent to be a fool! You know I am considered dead!"

"Just tradition my lord! You know that's not true."

"And you know I follow traditions."

"It must be destroyed! You cannot imagine what the Serdari can do with it!"

"Nothing can be worse than life we'll offer. Today many promises fell apart, but I'll make sure yours is fulfilled."

Monute dropped dead before he could let out a scream. The last thing he saw was Mattheus' sword entering of his stomach.

* * *

Mattheus returned to the window and resumed his painful waiting. Nearly half of their forces were dead, most of them died by an arrow from terrace. None of the Illixians and mercenaries could protect themselves from the simultaneous attacks from above and below. Just like his bodyguards the remaining troops were falling without a fair fight.

'_Hmph... As if we didn't try to do the same. Perhaps I should look at things from their perspective. Then maybe, I can find some sense in this mess.'_

The world he knew was composed of two large masses of land, and hundreds of islands that spread from north to west. The two continents habored civilized nations while the islands were occupied either by barbarians or small city states. The larger mainland was divided into north and south by a great network of rivers. The kingdom of Illixia ruled the north while Serdari Empire ruled the south. Finally, the smaller continent belonged to Arduar. Smaller nations were distributed in all three continents.

He recalled everything he had learned about the Serdari Empire. They claimed to be the true heir of the Empire of the Heavens, even going as far as reducing their name to 'Empire' in order to emphasize it. And the Kings of Illixia also claimed to be descendents of the last emperor. It was beyond Mattheus that two great nations were clinging on to the memory of an empire that perished ten thousand years ago.

'_And to think that both were once the same people. It's amazing how time differentiated them to such an extent.'_

Few outsiders could tell Serdaris, Illixians and Arduars shared a common origin. Their cultures, traditions, customs, languages, everything was different. One exception was religion, all three great nations and the remaining fifthy seven nations still practiced the same religion left from the Empire of the Heavens. Only northern barbarians and western city states who were never conquered by the Empire had different deities.

One of the Cengavers caught Mattheus' attention. The soldier was a head taller than most of his comrades and had a wide torso that matched his height. He had a thick black mustache and eye brows. Many scratches covered his face and his nose was flattened which showed that it was broken many times in the past. Although harsh life made him look older, Mattheus estimated that he was in his early twenties. But his strength and skill in combat was the thing that seperated him from the rest. He was the only warrior who managed to defeat a bodyguard single handedly. He was the one who killed Victor.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the cave. **"YOMA!!!"**

'_It's time. Cemal __shouldn't be able to resist the bloodlust.'_

It wasn't a simple cat and dog relationship. Dragonkin exterminated yoma wherever they were; they simply could not stand their presence. Yoma and yoma touched were an insult to their very existance; a mockery, an abomination created from their noble blood. All of the eleven clans' policy on this matter was clear, those monsters had no right to live.

'_I couldn't agree more. Even __we are considered dead among our own people.'_

Mattheus tried to avoid thinking about it, but the possible future haunted him. That was another reason why he was here other than Monute's promise. The emergence of yoma and the subsequent half human, half yoma hybrids forever changed lifes of Illixian people in the last seventy years. One of the terms that appeared during that period was the 'ascention of soul'. It meant that if a true hero died before achieving his destiny, the body that remained behind would go on and fulfill it to honor the soul. In short an important person on the verge of death would be given a second chance by being turned into a hybrid.

On paper Mattheus had been dead for the last six years.

Sure, being a silver knight, a new social status and name for hybrids, was prestigious. He had no problem with money or health, physically he was beyond any human, he was immortal, he had everything an average man would dream of. Yet people realize the value of certain things in life only when they lose them. Mattheus had lost his family.

'_Will they treat me like a stranger when we meet again? Who am I kidding... They won't be the first or the last to do so.'_

He couldn't stand the images of his beloved wife welcoming him just like another veteran of war, while crying silently. His son and daughter calling him 'father' but being silenced by their mother and others. Witnessing his own funeral. Watching his family grow old and die while he remained young.

'_I will not allow that happen. For me... For them... It's best I return in a coffin. Or not at all.'_

* * *

Knowing that a huge dragonkin would not escape his sight, Mattheus again focused his attention on the large imperial soldier from before. The Illixian lord wondered how he would fare against yoma.

Down in the hall the soldier named Ali raised his shield as a mercenary tribesman brought his club down on him. He apperently didn't expected the sheer force behind the hit, which shook him like ship in a storm. In a split second, both Mattheus and Ali reached the same conclusion. No yoki sensing was required.

The Serdari were all regrouping to fight the yoma together. From what Mattheus could sense there were five yoma in the battlefield. The Illixian troops and mercenaries had retreated to the end of the hall to tend the wounded. Illixians all knew too well that new born, untrained yoma were impossible to cooperate with. Only sixthy three Cengavers and five yoma were left in the field. Ali and a few others were hopelessly away from their main force. They had to hold their own until help arrived from the terrace.

Ali immediately assumed a defensive stance before the yoma rushed him with a flurry of blows. He was blocking the attacks effectively with his shield and a few extended fingers that managed to bypass were too weak and deflected by his armor, but Mattheus saw the problem.

'_He can't go on like that__. His shield arm will eventually become numb and won't be able to defend him against those sharp claws.'_

Apperently Ali was aware of this as well. He began to jab his shield at the yoma's face. It did not hurt the beast, but it was surely irritating. The yoma began to protect his face by reflex, thus ending his relentless attacks. Ali confidently moved forward and slowly began to push the yoma towards the wall, while the yoma slowly stopped defending his face against the ineffective attacks. Finally the yoma seemed to have had enough of it and made a move to push the shield aside. A fatal mistake. The yoma did pushed the shield aside but during the fight it was slowly conditioned not to defend its face.

Ali slammed his mace right into the yoma's face.

Mattheus was amazed by the sudden turn of events. _'Brilliant! Now finish it!'_ It had been years since he went to boot camps to pick recruits. He still remembered the excitement of discovering young talents. Now he was experiencing a similar feeling.

'_The discipline, __the calculated moves, cornering his opponent successfuly... I really envy his captain.'_

Unfortunately, Ali's opponent was no ordinary one. Before he could land the final blow the yoma jumped high, landed behind him, and swinged his claw. The beast's deformed grin turned into a frustrated expression as his claws once again scratched the blasted the shield. The imperial was obviously experienced in fighting yoma. He instinctively turned around as the yoma began jumping, where an average person would be dumbfounded by the yoma's speed.

He then resumed his shield jabs, but this time the yoma wasn't going to be fooled again. Although he managed to score a few good hits with his mace, the yoma slowly forced Ali back to a defensive stance, pushing him towards the wall. Ali didn't have the right weapon, an axe or broadsword would have finished the job on the first blow. The imperial was tired from the long fight against the Illixians, while the yoma was barely sweating. To make matters worse the beast's wounds had healed considerably.

'_Victory slipped from his hands...__ And he fought so well...'_

Just as Mattheus thought it was over a scimitar rised behind the yoma and swinged down on its head, spliting it in two. The tribesmen from the terrace had arrived. Ali managed to survive. Mattheus felt proud of Ali as if he was one of his men. _'Maybe life is not unjust-'_

His thoughts were disrupted in flash. Just as Ali thanked his comrade an arrow hit him right in the forehead. His comrade tried to help him, but all was in vain. Ali died despite the efforts of his friends. Matthues watching all of it, bowed his head in respect.

'_He didn't deserve to die like this... Where is the honor in it?'_

* * *

The main body of the Serdari with the reinforcements from the terrace had made quick work of the untrained yomas. The only casualties were the imperials far from the main formation, including Ali. The remaining nineteen Illixians were facing forthy six Serdari. The young lord had no intention to watch them fight to the last man. The worst of all, Cemal didn't make an appearence.

'_He has been absent all along.__ Then... The last thing I can do is protect Monute's promise for life. If I die, it'll be for it.'_

Mattheus slowly prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He wore his chainmail and helmet, took up his kite shield, and unsheated his longsword. The Serdari stood no chance against him without their Dragonkin ally no matter how many remained after the final fight. They were fatigued, wounded, and lacked proper equipment.

'_None of them see__m to have Arduar muskets. Yet, they are here, so they must have a plan.'_

He slowly made his way downstairs. Mattheus wanted the fight to end before he entered the battlefield. From outside he looked determined, but in his mind chaos reigned. His ideas of chivalry of his human half clashed with the bloodlust of his yoma half. When he finally arrived in the hall, he saw the enemy ready for him.

'_The one who warned them against the yoma must have detected me as well.'_

He saw them form a circular formation. It was the best they could do, with it they could defend themselves against attacks from every angle while their archers could shoot from within the circle. Mattheus knew they were experienced, if he attacked from above he would probably fall into a wall of spear.

'_I'll break their formation with sudden attacks and grind them down one by one.'_

Mattheus sprang forward with a speed that could be barely followed by inexperienced eyes. The massive impact upon collision opened a gap in the imperials formation, and the silver knight's blade slipped in and took the life of a soldier. He then jumped back while blocking arrows with his shield in mid air. He landed ten meters away, then repeated his attack.

After his fourth successful attack Mattheus began to get suspicious. In none of his strikes did the Serdari attacked him with melee weapons. Not that it would cause significant damage in point blank range and tight formation, where the soldiers couldn't gain enough momentum to pierce his armor or beat his regeneration. Yet the problem was they weren't trying to do anything to stop him.

'_Dammit! How can I take precautions if I don't know what they're planning to do?'_

Once again he conducted the same attack, but this time when his sword entered to claim yet another life a hand caught his sword arm. In a moment other soldier joined and held his arm tightly. Others drew their swods and attacked. Mattheus dodged and blocked attacks one after another, but he was pinned down and they were attacking from everywhere. A Serdari soldier managed to take his helmet off during the confusion. Mattheus realized he couldn't last long without his head protected. The silver knight raised his yoki to twenty percent. Power surged through his veins as his eyes turned gold. The soldiers holding his arm lost their grip and were all slashed in two. An unfortunate tribesman coming from the left lost his head.

Despite the Illixian's sudden increase in strength the imperials were not discouraged. They held on to his legs and arms while a soldier cut the straps of Mattheus' shield and removed it at the cost of his life. Then archers began shooting at him. The Illixian lord used his sword to protect himself, then he sensed danger coming from behind. Before he could turn another soldier grabbed his sword arm. There was no time to shake him off. Mattheus used his other hand to stop the arrow aimed at his back.

The arrow only pierced his hand, but Mattheus knew it was over. All of those imperial soldiers had given their lifes for this single attack. He saw a young tribesman on the terrace holding his composite bow. On his neck he had a small metal shard tied with a thread.

'_You were the one. Hiding all these time waiting for an opprotunity._'

As the poison spread in his body, the silver knight's yoki dropped to zero. Basically it was similar to a yoki supression pill. Serdari alchemists had improved it, making it deadly to hybrids. The poison was ineffective against yoma or awakeneds, because what it did was causing a reaction that segregated human and yoma tissue from each other. It would lose its effect in a few hours, but time was not on his side. As the soldiers retreated archers aimed at him. They were going to shoot him to death.

'_So this is how it will end. It can't blame them, I wasn't fighting on equal terms__.' _In the end their enemies were victorious. _'How many hours per day did the tribesman practiced to make that shot? How many years and experiments did it take to find the perfect formula of that poison? Perhaps dying like is not dishonorable after all.' _He thought about his family, his friends, and his companions again._ 'Forgive me. My only hope was in Monute's project, I failed to do any good for the world. Please forgive me.'_

Dozens of arrows struck him over and over again for five long minutes, until a soldier, who appeared to be their captain, ordered them to stop. The captian walked towards Mattheus and spoke to him.

"What's your death wish, honorable foe?"

Mattheus let out a bitter laughter in his mind. He had forgotten about the Serdari custom of fulfilling a single wish of the defeated commander. Monute's promise was safe, he had given something to the world other than his sword. Mattheus; son of late Lord Georg, lord of Fanir, the hero of the battle of Hika, a faithful husband and father of two, said his final wish before he died.

"Take... good care... of her........."

* * *

_To be continued..._

Next: The final act of chapter 1; Act 3: The Future of the Empire


End file.
